comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-06-23 - Man of Mettle
It was one of those old style, wrecked up bars that populated upstate New York. They had good Canadian beer on tap, they had brawls often enough you could set your watch by them, and they knew how to make the steaks just rare enough that you'd wonder if you gave it a good poke they would'nt perhpas bleed a bit. In other words, a perfect dumping ground for Logan on a summer weekend. The moon high up in the sky, the latest group of drunken deadbeats being kicked out to the curb. Logan would usually be here almost all day, relaxing and drinking, but tonight he's just arrived from a long trip and the old ford outside was packed with camping gear. The heavily built Canadian sits himself onto a stool in the bar and tosses a few Canadian coins to the bar tender. "Get a Guinness if you've got it, Canadian if you don't." The Wolverine obviously went up north for a trip, and by the tears and gun shot holes in it, its obvious he found something up there. But of course, it was the sort fo stomping grounds he might regularly make his way back and forth. The bartender, a grizzled old man who was young but for the long whiskers that might as well have been a Kaiser Wilhelm styled mustache going down to past his shoulders grunted, "Sure." Then, going over to grab something over on tap. That was when the smell hit him. The smell. THE SMELL. Wolverine's nose is on fire, eyes open up, scanning the room quickly, left and right. He stands up, not waiting for his beer and decides to go on the hunt, rather than waiting for HIM to find him. Logan follows his nose cautiously, trying to get a bearing on the origin of the scent. Unsheathing one set of claws behind his leg slowly in anticipation, he waits, heart rate rising. The door opens. Or rather slams. Not quite off it's hinges. The barman ducking over behind the counter then as HE walked in. Glancing over at you, and smirking, Silas Burr, aka CYBER, grinned wolfishly, "Why Logan. Getting ready to grind up against something already?" His own hand rising, flashing those metal claws. Wolverine just looks at Cyber with a frown of anger, and ... pain. "Shit.." he mutters under his breath. Cyber's adamantium claws glint with the paralytics on the edges, "Come now Logan. Remember your place." Silas Burr grinned sadistically, stalking over towards Logan in powerful, arrogant strides. "What are you doing here Burr?" He demand shis answer with a hint of a growl in his voice. His claws hidden at his side as he adopts his inate Samurai stance for defense, and Wolverine hardly ever goes on the defensive. Cyber smiles, "Why the same thing I do every time we meet, Logan. Ready to gut and skewer you." Then, with that, claws flashed, and he went on the attack! Logan grins only a little, remembering how most of their encounters end. His claws SHNKT! into place and the fighting starts, parrying and slashing, trying to keep him at bay.. He was in his nightmares, unable to shake the fears that happened back at the boot camp. Logan doesn't go blind very easy. His senses hightened from endless training without sight in Japan never left him. The blood flies over his face and obscures his vision, smell and hearing take over. His claws can do the same effect. His claws go for the eyes, he took out an eye before, maybe he'll get lucky! Cyber instinctively blocks, your slashhes being deflected along the adamantium bands that cover his arms, and he lets out a howl, "I'll gut you and string them down from the ceiling!" But your feral slashes had him on the defensive! So half the bar is busted by now, and Logan was having a hard time keeping things together, both himself and the civillians dodging for cover. With a double kick to the massive guys chest he tries to send the defensive Cyber into the street. "Too bad yours wont heal when I do the same to you." Wolverine growls in response. Cyber blocks the kick by swinging his arms together, your foot impacting off the metallic tinted skin, "Oh Logan, we both know the way to make you break is not through your body, but through your mind." Cyber went to slash over at Logan, trying to once again focus on Logan's bleeding face - trying to get a good enough slash in to allow the paralytics in his claws to take effect! Logan is starting to get the toxins in his body, its effecting much more than his vision. His old memories resurfacing, however some of them aren't even ones he remembered in the first place. He remembers parts of Cyber's involvement, killing his lover, trying to destroy his Humanity. Wolverine's claws faulter as he sheathes them and holds his head suddenly, feral growls and roars erupt as he desperately want to turn ferral. Logan was PISSED.. not a 'Hey bub, get out of my way' pissed, but 'How does a shin to the crotch feel?' Logan spots Cyber incoming and with all honor code aside in his slightly crazed state, he grabs the claws and hands of his attacker and rolls back,shin violently planted between the Adamantium-skinned Cyber, and launches him behind where logan stood... *WHAM* *SLAM* *BREAK* Cyber might be able to heal, but the impact of your -very- brutal blow was enough to shatter bone with all your brutal strength as your adamantium edged body brutally bludgeoned over into his, Cyber being smashed down HARD. Logan cannot pierce the man's adamantium flesh, but it was just a sac which held all the important parts. Cyber manages to get a couple claws into Wolverine's shoulder that chip off his skelleton, but after repeated punches to the throat, and a LOT ofyelling and growling. Logan stands, and Cyber chokes. Do not go gently into that good night. He might be choked, but he would go down kicking. His own claws went up, slashing, trying to wedge them back voer into Logan's neck. Even as Logan struggled with him, he went to try and slash his own set of claws over as his own throat was giving way, trying to lodge them in Logan's femoral artery! Logan is sliced and diced, his bones manage to stay intact which makes him resistant from permanently dying. Blood flies as his artery is hit and his heart starts racing to keep up with rapid blood loss. Logan grunts, unable to do much more without a tracia or jugular. He grabs a bottle from the bar and smashes it over the eye of Cyber, hoping to get some glass in there, alas the alcohol is set flame and the bar starts to catch fire. The two were bleeding. Each barely able to stand now. Barely ble to breathe. KEpt on their feet by stubbornness and hate. As the place began to collapse, Cyber went to surge forwards towards Logan one final time as the glass slashed over his face, now literally falame wtih fire as he howled. A nd the building came donw. The fire was intense, the heat kept a lot of people at bay, however Logan had to walk out, burnt to mostly crispy till he got far enough away. The Wolverine's healing powers started working as he hopped into his truck like nothing happened. He winces as he pulls out a piece of metal from his rear.... It was a Dog Tag... Department 'H'..